Ever since I was a little boy
by dapperswag
Summary: Blaine's nine when he first meets his brother's friend's cousin. What will happen during the different encounters with the beautiful boy? Klaine. Anderbros. OC. One shot. I do not own Glee.


**9 years old:**

"Bye, mom!"

"Cooper? Where are you going?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "To James' birthday party."

"Can you take Blaine with you? I got a call that I have to work today."

"No! Mom, I'm 14! I am _not_ taking him with me!"

"Cooper," Her voice was stern. Cooper cringed. "Take your little brother with you."

Cooper sighed. "Fine."

He walked towards his brother's bedroom and poked his head in. The nine year old was currently sitting on his bed, trying to master the old guitar Cooper had given him. Cooper smile slightly.

"Hey, B."

Blaine looked up and grinned at him. "Hi, Coop."

"So, are you ready to go to a big boy party?"

Blaine's eyes lit up. "You're taking me with you?"

"Of course," Cooper said and sat down beside him. "I couldn't dream of having fun without my best bud, right?" He ruffled his hair affectionately and Blaine shoved him away with a laugh. "So what are you waiting for? Go and get ready!"

20 minutes later they were standing in James Hummel's hallway. Cooper smiled awkwardly and explained why his younger brother was with him.

"It's okay. I understand. I had to invite my little cousin anyway," his friend said with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe we can leave them together?"

"That's a great idea!" Cooper said enthusiastically and followed him into the living room, dragging Blaine with him. Once in the room, he let go of Blaine's arm and smiled at a little boy who was sitting alone on the couch.

"Hi, you must be Kurt," he said with a smile.

The boy waved and hugged the pillow he was holding closer to his chest.

"Kurt, this is Cooper and his little brother Blaine," James said and pointed to each boy. "You can play with Blaine while we go and do big boy stuff."

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to be with you," Blaine said and frowned at his older brother. Cooper rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine towards the couch.

"You'll make a new friend. Be happy."

And they left the boys alone. Blaine shifted awkwardly from foot to foot before sitting down next to Kurt. He gave a goofy smile and got a shy one in return. Blaine examined the boy carefully. He had beautiful blue-green eyes and his hair looked really smooth. His pale skin made him look like an angel. Blaine gaped openly at him.

"Wow, you're beautiful," he breathed.

Kurt blushed and looked away. He mumbled something along the lines with 'so are you' and Blaine smiled hugely.

"So," he said after a while. "Do you like power rangers?"

Kurt's face snapped up and he grinned at him. "Yeah!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing.

**13 years old:**

"Since we both have to babysit tonight, how about you come over with Kurt? It'll just be more enjoyable for all of us," Cooper said reasonably into the phone.

"That's a great idea actually. We'll be there in 20," James replied and hung up.

Cooper put the phone aside. He was supposed to hang out with James tonight, but his parents had got called into work and he was left with his 13 year old brother. Apparently James' uncle and cousin were visiting and the adults had gone out to dinner, leaving James with Kurt. Cooper snorted. Since when do 13 year olds need babysitters?

Blaine had said the exact same thing, and was now sulking on the couch in the living room. Cooper walked up to him and slapped his legs.

"Feet off the table," he mock scolded. Blaine just glared at him. "Aww, come on. Don't be like that, B. We'll all have a fun night."

"All?"

"Yeah. James and Kurt are on their way. Kurt is James' cousin. He's your age. I think you've met once before."

"I, uh, I think I remember him, yeah," Blaine mumbled. Of course he had remembered him. It might've been four years ago, but he was hard to forget.

Cooper grinned and went to open the door when the doorbell rang. The young boy standing next to the older teens was not what Blaine had expected. He was even more beautiful than he remembered.

He stared dumbly at him and did not move from his position on the couch. Cooper frowned at him.

"Manners, Blaine."

"If he's anything like his brother, then he doesn't have any manners," James teased. Cooper turned to him and punched his arm.

"Hush you."

"Uh, hi," Blaine finally said, having recovered from the initial shock.

"Hey, Blaine," James said with a wave.

Kurt bit his lip. "Hi," he mumbled, looking down.

"Come on. Don't be shy. You'll be best friends in no time," James said and threw himself on the couch, Cooper following suit. Kurt stood by the doorway for a moment, watching the 18 year olds fighting over the remote. Blaine continued staring at him, swallowing thickly.

"Uh, you should sit down," he choked out.

Kurt gave him an awkward smile and sat down next to him. He wringed his hands together while Blaine still didn't move from his position, half-laying, half-sitting on the couch, his feet resting on the table.

"Well, this is nice," Cooper said after they had settled down, deciding to put a movie on.

"Yup," Blaine replied, popping the 'p'. He glanced at Kurt. He was watching the movie intently, or so it seemed. Blaine could not decide if he was so caught up with the events playing on the TV screen that he didn't notice him staring, or if he just chose to ignore it. Blaine kind of wanted to be caught. He wanted those beautiful eyes on him again.

Time flew by. Blaine had no idea what the movie was even about. Kurt had not moved an inch since he'd sat down. James was watching the movie with big interest. Cooper had fallen asleep.

"I think we should head home," James said eventually. "I'll see you tomorrow, Coop."

"See you, J."

Cooper stood up and bid the boys farewell at the door. Blaine stayed where he was.

"Okay, Blaine, what's up?" Cooper asked once he was standing next to the couch, looking down at his little brother.

Blaine frowned. "What?"

"You didn't even talk to Kurt. Look, I know he's a bit different, but you don't have to_ treat_ him differently because of it."

"I-I mean-I don't-" Blaine struggled for a moment to get the words out. "It's not that."

"Then what's up?"

"He makes me nervous, okay? That's why I didn't talk to him," Blaine blurted out and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "He makes you nervous?"

"He's just so beautiful," Blaine mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Cooper broke out into a huge grin. "I knew it!" he exclaimed.

Blaine looked up in alarm. "Knew what?"

"That girls do not interest you in the least."

"How-?" Blaine gaped at him.

"Blaine, you're my little brother. I just know stuff. And you have to know that I do not love you any less because of it, okay?" Cooper sat down next to him. "I don't care if you're gay or straight. You're still my little Blaine." He smiled sweetly at him.

Blaine felt his eyes burn. "I-I was afraid of what you'd say. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Well, it's over now. I love you, bro." Cooper pulled the younger Anderson into a bone crushing hug. Blaine gave a watery laugh and buried his face into his neck. Once they pulled back Cooper smirked at him.

"So, Kurt makes you nervous, huh?"

Blaine groaned. "Shut up."

**16 years old:**

"It feels good to be back in this house," James said as they entered the Anderson household. "College is great, but I do miss the old times."

Cooper nodded. "Agreed." He stepped out of his shoes and held a finger to his lips. "Be quiet. I want to surprise Blaine."

James grinned and nodded. Together they strutted into the living room only to stop dead on their tracks. There, on the couch, were Blaine and Kurt, lips locked together in a heated kiss. Their hands were roaming everywhere and gave the impression that this was not their first time doing this. Cooper was the first to recover.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Both boys snapped their heads up, blushing furiously when they spotted the smirking men by the doorway.

"Oh my God," Kurt mumbled and scrambled off Blaine and almost fell off the couch. Blaine reached out to grab him and pulled him back up.

"Easy there," he muttered with a small smile. Then he turned to his brother and his friend again. They were both still grinning at them. "Uh. Hi."

"Hi? After that display all you have to say is 'hi'?" Cooper exclaimed. "I want details! When did you get together? How far have you gone? Can I be best man at your wedding? Oh my God! I'll tell everyone how you came out to me and explained how Kurt makes you nervous when you were 14! Can you name your first born after me? This is so perfect!" Cooper rambled on. James laughed at his enthusiasm while Blaine blushed even more. Kurt glanced at him, a teasing smile playing at his lips.

"I make you nervous?"

Blaine just smiled sheepishly.

"You guys are so adorable, it's sickening," Cooper sighed. "I need to calm down. I'll interrogate you later." Then he proceeded stalking off towards the kitchen, leaving James behind. He smirked at them and said, "You better not withdraw any information." He winked and left the room as well.

"Well, that was awkward," Blaine said after a while. "But we did have to tell them eventually. Now it's done."

Kurt laughed. "That was not really how I had planned telling them, but you're right. What's done is done."

"Now, where were we?" Blaine smiled innocently and cupped his face. Kurt smirked and leaned in to continue what they had been doing.

**A/N:**

**Just a little fluffy one shot. I hope you liked it =)**

**Reviews make me happy xx**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
